


Sonnet from Mara Jade to Luke skywalker

by MariahJade2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Academy Trilogy - Kevin J. Anderson, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Confessions, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Poetry, Love Confessions, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariahJade2/pseuds/MariahJade2
Summary: Mara Jade writes down her feelings for a certain Jedi in Shakespeare style sonnet form.  She probably threw it away crumpled up in a trash can afterward,  but I found it and saved it.  ;)





	Sonnet from Mara Jade to Luke skywalker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corrupted Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739722) by [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse). 



Thou fairest locks of golden hair,  
So soft the touch of beauteous desire.  
A tuft brushed back off brow to bare  
Thine own bright eyes doth light my fire.  
The candles base in bluest blue  
cannot compare to thy sweet gaze.  
It fills me with substantial fuel,  
my heart and mind are in a haze.  
Thy countenance is art Skywalker.  
Tis piteous and cruel I let time waste.  
To taste your light and heat, a shocker,  
so take me now in loves embrace.  
Pray, learn to read my secret heart  
Do not let fear make me depart.

**Author's Note:**

> This little poem was inspired by a wonderful story by Evilmouse called Corrupted Cake. I would imagine Mara writes this sometime at the beginning of chapter three.


End file.
